This effort prototypes a new 21st century biomedical [unreadable]ecosystem[unreadable] in the cancer community. The information technology platform underpinning this effort is the caBIG[unreadable] ([unreadable]ca[unreadable] for cancer and [unreadable]BIG[unreadable] for the Biomedical Informatics Grid). caBIG[unreadable] flexibly connects local data and applications with software, data, and infrastructure services offered through the internet [unreadable]cloud[unreadable], using a semantically constrained Services Oriented Architecture (SOA). The NCI has launched a Community Cancer Center Program. This program consists of two national networks of hospitals and 8 regional groups with deep geographic coverage that in total cover 20 million lives. In this project NCI will work with the above communities to develop and deploy standards-based, oncology-specific extensions to hospital, physician-practice, and consumer electronic health records. Through the Certification Commission for Healthcare Information Technology (CCHIT) process, oncology-extended electronic health record developers will be certified as caBIG[unreadable]-compliant. These oncology-extended Electronic Health Records EHRs (like all caBIG systems) are based on the concept of a SOA, allowing them to function as flexible parts of a larger healthcare IT infrastructure.